A Miraculous Valentines
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Join Adrien and Marinette as they celebrate this very special Valentine's Day. Fluff and Sin.
1. Chapter 1

**And here is my Valentine's Special! Actually finished before V-day! Yay! So much fluff! (Also sin but that's the next chapter ;D) Post-reveal, clearly aged up Adrienette. Also a little bit of Plakki (Plagg/Tikki) because they're adorable. God I just love this show and this fandom. Rating will change when the second chapter is posted.**

 **I own nothing except random OCs XD**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked down the sun filled hallways back to the design department of the Agreste fashion house. She had a smile on her face and spring in her step as she hummed a perky little love song lightly. She had been in a good mood all day, the day being Valentine's Day after all, and not only had it boded well for her designs it also meant she had a date later on with her boyfriend.

Marinette let out a cute little squeak, which thankfully no one heard, as she thought about Adrien. Even after seven years she still couldn't believe he was hers. Sure there had been ups and downs over the years but they had been just fine, they were partners after all, forever and always. Letting out a little love-struck sigh, the young designer went back to her task.

Pushing open the double doors, she entered the large room where her fellow designers worked. The room was separated into the different stations of each designer, each desk displaying the varying styles of her co-workers. Some even had a few Valentine's Day decorations, much like her own.

"Oh, Marinette~" Sang one of her neighbors, an older woman by the name of Denise, "Looks like someone's got a secret admirer~"

"Hmm?" Marinette tilted head to the side as she took in the playful smile on Denise's face, "What do you...Oh..."

She had finally noticed what was sitting on her desk, a large vase filled with roses, that had certainly not been there when she left. Walking over, she place her fabric samples down before fingering the blooms, a smile she didn't even try to fight lighting up her face. She then picked the little card off where it was sitting amongst the flowers.

 _To my one and only Purr-incess~ -A._

She giggled at the pun and leant down to take a whiff of her gift as one of her other design mates, a woman named Alison, came over.

"Looks like someone's trying to make up for something." Alison smirked as she leant against Marinette's desk.

Marinette shook her head with a giggle as she replaced the card, "No, he always does something like this on Valentine's. He likes to take full advantage of today to spoil me rotten."

"Aww, how sweet~" Cooed Denise, "What did he do this morning for you? Jaq always makes me breakfast."

The secret super heroine laughed, "That's actually what Adrien did this morning...well breakfast in bed. Complete with a card and a box of chocolates."

"I thought you didn't like to be spoiled?" Alison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not everyday but special occasions are okay. Plus it's kind of hard to talk Adrien out of doing it. Believe me, I've tried." The other women giggled at that as she moved the vase to a clear space on her desk and re-took her seat.

"Oh and just so you know," Alison started and she stood behind Marinette, "When the delivery guy came he asked for a 'Marinette _Agreste'_. Got something you wanna tell us?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, "You're almost as bad as Alya. No, there's nothing to tell-"

"Yet." The two cut in, prompting another eye roll.

"Adrien just likes to send me things using his last name."

Denise giggled, hand barely hiding her grin, "Of course, Dearie."

"Yeah, he's not hinting at anything at all." Alison quipped.

"Don't you two have work to do?" Marinette glared playfully at them.

"Ooooh, look at the bosses daughter-in-law ordering us around~!"

"I am not the bosses daughter-in-law!"

"Yet!" The two chimed again.

"Go!" Marinette laughed as she gently swatted Alison with one of samples.

Her friends laughed as they left her alone, Marinette giggling lightly herself as she settled in to work once more, certain that Tikki was giggling along silently in her purse.

~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~

A little bit later a certain blonde male model entered the design department, hands in his pockets and a large grin splitting his face as he made his way over to his favorite designer. He nodded to Alison as he passed her, who waved at him with a grin. He took notice that his lady keep glancing at the flowers he sent and couldn't help the feeling of pride that curled within him that she loved her surprise. Approaching Marinette's station he quietly snuck closer, grin now more mischievous.

"Hey, Mari~" He crooned as he placed his hands on the back of her chair, causing her to jump in her seat as she 'eep'ed.

"Adrien!" She cried as she turned, too happy to see him to be too mad at him for scaring her, "What are you doing here, Kitty?"

He chuckled, "I happened to be in the area now." He nuzzled the top of her head as she turned back to her sketchbook, "Also I might have pleaded your case to the warden for your early release."

Marinette huffed, "You know how I feel about you doing that."

"I know but is it wrong that I want to spend as much time as I can with my Valentine?"

"Well..."

"Oh, go on, Marinette." Denise spoke up, seeing the younger girls hesitation, "You only have an hour and half left anyway. Go enjoy being young and in love your amour."

The half-Chinese woman sighed, "Alright." She then pulled Adrien back down to kiss his cheek, "Thank you for the flowers, Kitty~"

"Anything for My Lady~" He whispered into her ear.

She giggled before closing her sketchbook, "Just let me pack up and we can go."

He kissed the side of her head, "Alright. Shall I carry your flowers?"

"Please."

Marinette quickly shoved her pad, pencils and some of those fabric swatches into her bag before grabbing her purse as Adrien picked up her bouquet. She gave a smile and wave to Denise before they went toward the doors, Marinette adding a wave to Alison as they passed.

"Make sure she can't walk tomorrow, Agreste!" Alison called out.

"Alison!" Marinette cried, blushing brightly as she stared at her wide eyed.

Adrien just chuckled and placed a hand on Marinette's back, gently guiding his blushing girlfriend out. She spent the rest of the way out of the building and to the awaiting limo mumbling about how could Alison say that in front of everyone.

"Where too?" Asked the chauffeur, fondly nicknamed Gorilla, once they were settled.

"The Dupain-Cheng Bakery please." Adrien replied, finally snapping Marinette out of her mumbling.

"The bakery? Why are we going there?"

"You'll see~" Adrien sang as he pressed the button to send the partition up, separating them from the driver.

As soon as the partition was up, Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse and over to the roses, fluttering around them as she took in their scent, "Oh, these are just lovely~ You picked well, Adrien."

"Thanks. There's actually a little surprise hidden in there at Plagg's request."

The red sprite gasped lightly as she switched her gaze between him and the just emerged black kwami before gently ruffling around in the bouquet. She gasped again as she found the surprise and came out holding a red lily. Tikki looked up at the smiling Plagg before swooping over and hugging him, the two sharing a quiet laugh.

"Aww~" Marinette cooed as she leaned against Adrien's shoulder and laced their fingers together, "How sweet."

"I know right."

She glanced up at him before smiling, "Hey." And when he turned to face her she pulled him down for a long, sweet kiss.

"Now that's a hello kiss." He smirked.

"You deserved it, Kitty~"

Adrien's smirk then turned wicked before he leaned in again, kissing his lady deeply while slowly leaning her backwards. Mindful of the vase, he laid her down on the seat as she ran her fingers threw his hair. Marinette hummed as he pulled back and placed their foreheads together.

"Hi~" She said breathlessly.

He chuckled, "Hi~"

Plagg gagged in the background, "I swear they better not get anymore frisky, I am not watching that."

"Plagg." Tikki admonished gently.

Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami, "I'm allowed to kiss my girlfriend, Plagg."

"Kiss, fine. Get frisky in the back of this thing, no thank you!" The small cat then turned away and pulled Tikki to the other seat for cuddles and pets.

Marinette giggled, "Hate to say it but he's probably right. We don't want to get too...frisky right now. We'll be at the bakery soon enough."

The blonde pouted, "Fine..." He gently pulled her up and situated her in his lap, "But I reserve the right to 'get frisky' with you later."

"Deal~"

They spent the rest of the ride talking, with Adrien stealing kisses in-between hinting at what they would be doing that night. Marinette tried what she could to get it out of him but for once her kitty was standing strong, even when she attempted to lightly seduce him. However she had to stop when they reached the bakery and Adrien guided her out, letting Gorilla know they'd be right back.

Entering the busy bakery, the two took in the relaxing scents of pastries as other customers looked though the cases. Marinette's mother noticed them and gave them a quick wave before going back to the woman in front of her. Marinette and Adrien waited out of the way as much as they could until there was a lull and Sabine came from around the counter.

"Hi, Dear~" She cooed as she hugged Marinette.

"Hi, Maman. Happy Valentine's."

"Happy Valentine's," She replied as she hugged Adrien.

"Happy Valentine's, Mrs. C-Sabine." The model quickly corrected causing the Chinese woman to giggle.

"I'll get you to call me 'Mom' yet~" She said as she patted his cheek. "Your order's all ready to go."

"Merci."

"So what did he order?"

"Marinette." Sabine chided with a smile, "Be patient, I'm sure you'll see soon."

The designer giggled, "Fine. I'm gonna go say hi to Papa." She then disappeared into the kitchen leaving Adrien with her mother.

Sabine leaned down and pulled out a medium sized cake box, with a smaller on top, and passed it to Adrien, "Here you are, Dear." She then glanced behind her quickly, "So does she suspect?"

Adrien chuckled, as he held a finger to his mouth, "Shhh! No." He too looked toward the kitchen, hearing Tom's booming laughter from within.

Sabine laughed gently, "I'm sure everything will go fine."

The young man blushed lightly, "Thanks..."

He was just paying for the cakes when Marinette came laughing out of the kitchen, licking frosting off her finger.

"Marinette, did you steal frosting again?"

"It's a tradition, Mama." Was her reply as she hugged her, "See you later."

"You two have fun tonight!"

"Bye!" They called together, heading back to the limo.

On the rest of the way back to their apartment, Marinette tried to see what he had gotten but the most she had learned was that the small box was for their kwami's. Plagg had smirked proudly when he told her it was his idea. Tikki had gasped and then proceeded to try to find what their treat was, her kitty refusing just like his charge.

Eventually Adrien had managed to distract Marinette enough by asking to see her new designs. Soon enough she was engrossed in her explanations to notice when they had reached their building. They got out once their spirits were hidden and rode the elevator up to their floor. Once inside their home, Marinette placed the boxes on the counter as Adrien put her roses on the table.

"Okay, now can we see what you got us?" Marinette asked.

Adrien shared a look with Plagg before shrugging, "I guess so."

Tikki giggled alongside Marinette before asking, "Can we see what Plagg picked us first?"

"Sure~" The smaller box was taken off the bigger and opened to reveal a small heart shaped cake, dark brown with pink/red swirls and pink frosting dotted around the edge, "Aww~"

"Chocolate Strawberry cheesecake!" Plagg exclaimed proudly, "Thought you'd enjoy it."

"Oh, Plagg~!" Tikki then tackled her mate, the two spinning in the air.

Marinette watched them with a fond smile as Adrien came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck and placed a light kiss, "Now open yours."

She giggled before turning them slightly and opening the larger box, "Ooooh..." Inside was another heart shaped cake, frosted in white and pink and red frosting roses around the edge, leaving the center free for the elegantly frosted 'Je T'aime Mon Amour'.

Adrien grinned at her soft coo, "It's red velvet with chocolate in the center."

"You know me so well, Kitty." Marinette said as she turned in his arms to kiss him, "Thank you~"

"Anything for My Lady~"

She placed their foreheads together, "But you know how I feel about you spoiling me."

"Hey, you allow me to spoil you once a month. Plus it's Valentine's!" He then lifted her up and twirled her around causing her to laugh, "I _have_ to spoil you today!"

"Well you don't _have_ to."

"Yes, I do."

"But I know how much you love me."

"So?"

Marinette sighed, "We're not gonna see eye to eye on this are we?"

"Nope~" He smirked.

"Fine." She playfully rolled her eyes before pecking his lips, "Now let me go, please. I have to go get your gift."

"You got me a gift? Is it yarn?" He asked, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Of course, you silly kitty!" She stepped back from his hold with a wink, "I'll be right back. And no it's not yarn!"

A quick trip to their bedroom where she opened up her bedside table and grabbed a small box and Marinette was walking back to the open kitchen/living room if their place. Where she noticed a large box now sitting on the table.

"More?" She asked laughingly.

He smiled widely and not at all innocently, "What? It's for tonight."

Shaking her head fondly, the raven haired woman held out her gift, "It's not much compared to what you get me..."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Adrien said, cutting her off as he placed on hand on the box and lifted her face up with the other, "That doesn't matter. Whatever you get me is always fantastic. Okay?"

She nodded, cheeks tinted pink, "Okay." Her eyes flickered down to their joined hands, "You can open it now."

He kissed her sweetly before taking the box and pulling the ribbon off. Lifting the top off Adrien's green eyes widen as he face slit into a smile at the sight of the watch nestled into the tissue paper. It was fairly high end but clearly customized since the face of the watch had a black cat printed on it.

"Mari..." He spoke gently before turning his face towards her, "Thank you."

She smiled sweetly back, "You're welcome. I even customized the band." She lifted it gently to show off the lime green cat paws on the band.

He chuckled, "This is great. Thank you."

They shared a kiss before he hugged her, holding her gently and nuzzling her hair. Marinette sighed happily, enjoying the moment.

Adrien hummed lightly as he held her, "As much as I enjoy this, Purr-incess~ You may wanna open your next gift. We've got reservations soon."

"Oh?" She asked, raising her head, "And where are we going?"

"You'll see~"

Huffing at him, Marinette stepped away and over to the table. Tikki and Plagg watched from the seat on the counter, their cake half gone already. She untied the bow and lifted the top off before unfolding the tissue paper and gasping. Inside was a deep red dress, sleeveless with a semi-deep V-neck and a black sash. She gently pulled it out to view the short, bell like skirt that would end just above her knees.

"This is...this is Vintage Dior...How?" Marinette gasped out, looking over at him with wide eyes.

He shrugged while he smiled at her, "I have my ways."

"Adrien..." She gently laid the dress back in the box before rushing at him and hugging him tightly, "You are the best~!"

Adrien laughed and hugged her back before lifting her chin and kissing her soundly, "You're welcome, Princess~" He then glanced at the clock and his smile turned devilish, "Now what do you say we jump in the shower and start getting ready for dinner?"

She scoffed, "I don't trust you in a joint shower right now, Kitty." She gently pushed him away, "You can go first."

"Aww, come on, Bugaboo."

"Nope." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, "You first."

"Pleeeease, My Lady?"

"Chat." She said firmly, Ladybug coming out in her stance, "No. And if you keep you fighting me on this you can sleep on the couch and go on patrol by yourself for the next few days."

Adrien sighed dramatically, "Fine..." He then grabbed her and kissed her nose, "Just know I'll be thinking of you~"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Go, you tomcat!"

A little while later, after much flirting and banter in-between switching who was using the bathroom, Marinette walked into the living room in her new dress. She was wearing red heels and had her hair pulled back into a lightly curled ponytail, her bangs were side-swept and a few strands framed her face. She had applied a light layer of make-up and was finishing tucking a few things into her purse. She watched Adrien fasten his new watch on before he looked up at her and smiled.

"Gorgeous."

She blushed lightly at his comment and shyly ducked her head head. He chuckled and walked over, "And I have something that will I think will look very nice with you~"

She giggled, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Last thing, promise," He smiled and handed her a small slim yet wide box. She opened it and gasped. Inside laying on the black velvet was a diamond choker, a few looping strands hanging from it studded with black diamonds and a glittering red ruby hanging in the center. Alongside it was a matching bracelet, rubies and black diamonds dangling delicately.

"Oh, Adrien..."

"I know they're a bit much..." He whispered into her ear, "But I couldn't help picturing them on you."

"They're beautiful."

"Just like you~" He reached into the box and took the choker out before clasping it around Marinette's neck. He then helped her put the bracelet on before taking her hand and kissing it, "Now you're even more stunning, My Lady~"

Marinette blushed, "And you look very handsome, Kitty."

He kissed her cheek before stepping back and grabbing her coat.

"So, can I know where we're going now?" She asked as he helped her slip it on, Tikki and Plagg making themselves comfortable in her purse as she held it out for them.

"Well...I guess you'll find out soon enough," He smirked and gestured grandly, "We, My Princess, are going to ' _Georges'_ at the _Musee National d'Art Moderne_."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I figured you'd like a place with a view."

She smiled as he grabbed his coat, "Sounds great."

He smiled back, "I'm sure it will be."

They enjoyed their night thoroughly, dinner first and Adrien was right that it had a wonderful view, then he surprised her even more by taking her dancing. Couples lined the streets as they took a walk by the Seine and eventually found their way to the Eiffel Tower. Marinette sighed happily, content in Adrien's arms as they overlooked Paris from their vantage point.

"It's kind of nice, you know?" She said gently, "Standing here, rather than the beams."

Adrien hummed, his warm breath tickling her neck where his face was tucked, "I suppose. But I like sitting on the beams with only you as my company."

Marinette giggled, "Thank you...for everything tonight."

"You are very welcome." He nuzzled the side of her neck as she sighed. "So...I may have lied."

Marinette felt him tense up behind her as she tried to look over her shoulder at him, something was up, "Hmm? What do you mean?"

He moved one arm to dig around in his pocket as he spoke into her neck, "There may be one more thing..." He hid whatever it was between his hands as he spoke, "It...kind of goes with your new jewelry..."

Marinette gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as he opened the small velvet box, revealing a sparkling diamond ring, a ruby in the center flanked by two black diamonds, "Adrien..."

"I know this is a little cliche but...Marinette...You are...you're amazing, everything you do is just so wonderful. And I can't imagine my life, as myself and as Chat Noir, without you, without Ladybug. So, will you, my wonderful, precious Princess...be My Lady forever?"

Marinette stared at the ring as she chewed her lip, happy tears leaking from her eyes, before a, "Yes!" squeaked out from behind her hands.

Adrien let out a breathless laugh when she answered and managed to get the ring on her finger as she turned in his arms before they were kissing. He held her tightly as she ran her fingers though his hair before pulling back and smiling brightly. They started laughing gently, placing their foreheads together as tears continued to fall from softly from Marinette's eyes.

"I love you, so, so much." She whispered.

"As do I, Amour~"

She kissed him deeply again before pulling back, "Come on, let's go home." She then gave him a sultry smile, "And... _Celebrate."_

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **All the fluff! Stay tuned for the sinfull second chapter all you sinners ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's that sinful chapter I promised you~ Still with fluff and some banter because these two do not shut up when they're going at it XD**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Marinette's laughter filled their apartment as she came running though their door, Adrien right on her heels. She tossed her jacket and purse onto the couch, trying to be gentle of the kwami, before making a run to the bedroom as Adrien roughly closed the door.

"Get back here!" He laughed.

"Gotta catch me~!"

He growled and followed her only to be stopped when she closed the bathroom door in his face. "Mariii!" He whined, "Come out!"

"Mmmm...Nope~!"

"I thought we were gonna celebrate, Bugaboo?" He asked, pawing lightly at the door as he picked up sounds of her doing something, "That means I get to undress you."

She laughed, "We are~ But I have one last gift for you...unless you don't want it?"

"Another gift?! What is it?!" She could hear his grin.

"You'll see~ If you're a good kitty and wait for a moment."

He sighed dramatically as he placed his forehead on the door, "Fiiiine."

Adrien heard her giggle before loosening his tie and removing it. He tossed it on their dresser before removing his watch and tossing his jacket off. Sitting heavily on their bed he waited for his fiance to come out.

"Hey, Princess? Can I have a hint?"

She laughed, "Sorry, Kitten. No hint."

"Me-ouch, you're so cruel!"

Marinette giggled before opening the door a crack, "Well, sorry, I had to wrap it up first." She then opened it fully and stepped out, "Looks like we both decided to be a little cliche tonight."

Adrien gulped at the image of Marinette illuminated by the bathroom wearing what was clearly some new lingerie. The dark pink silk of the babydoll cupped her breasts before turning shear and draping down to her hips, her stomach was left bare and there was a modest bow resting in the center of her chest. She wore matching panties, with tiny bows on the sides. Her dark hair was down and a smirk played on her lips.

"What do you think? Like it?"

Adrien nodded numbly and Marinette let out a hushed laugh as he gestured for her to come closer. She swayed over, watching as his green eyes darken as he followed her hips to and fro before standing between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and started to lay open mouth kisses on her stomach.

"You're an absolute goddess." He whispered against her skin.

She gasped lightly as his warm hands ran up her back before humming and threading her fingers though his hair, "You're not so bad yourself, Hot Stuff~"

He chuckled, breath tickling her sternum as his nose brush the ends of the bow. However he didn't see the wicked look that crossed her face before she gently pushed him back and straddled him. Marinette's smirk grew as she rotated her hips above his, feeling the now very obvious bulge and hearing him groan lightly.

"You know, Kitty," She mused as she tapped her fingers against his chest as he looked up at her with hooded eyes, "You're rather overdressed."

He chuckled low as his hands came up to her hips, "That so?"

"Mm-hmm," She hummed before leaning down slowly and kissing him deeply.

"Then purr-haps you should fix that, My Lady?" He gasped as they pulled apart.

She smirked, "Maybe I will~"

Marinette kissed him again before pulling back, but not before nibbling on his bottom lip. She kissed along his jaw before sucking on his neck. She nipped a few times, revealing in his groans before slowly moving to his collarbone, fingers deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt. She made her way down his chest, alternating between kisses, nips and licks, hands roaming over the hard planes of his stomach.

Adrien groaned as she took her time traveling back up his chest, her wicked little fingers teasing him by dipping under the waist band of his pants just barely. She purposely brushed her silk clad breasts against his chest as she nibbled his jaw once more before pulling back. She sat back, mouth grinning as she rotated her hips again.

She loved seeing him like this, so much she couldn't help growling at him.

He couldn't help his hips bucking upwards as she growled at him, causing her to gasp, she knew what that did to him.

She laughed at his reaction before beckoning him up with a finger, "Here, Kitty, kitty~"

Adrien chuckled and leaned up on his hands, letting his shirt fall off his shoulders. Marinette pulled him the rest of the way, kissing him as she him tug the shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it over the side of the bed. Her fingers tangled in his hair, while his hands gently squeezed her butt.

He pulled back, but not before nipping her lips, and placed their foreheads together, "So can I unwrap my gift now?"

Marinette giggled softly, "I don't see why not."

A roguish grin spread across his face as his gaze trailed down her form. He hummed and leaned back slightly, grazing a hand up her side slowly before letting his fingers toy with the ends of the bow. His grin quirked to the side before he tugged, allowing her babydoll to fall open. He fell back on the bed as he watched the garment slip to off her shoulders and onto the floor.

Marinette preened inwardly as he stared at her before quirking an eyebrow, "Just gonna stare all night?"

"Just enjoying the view, My Lady."

"You know you can touch, right?"

"I know," He smirked before lightly skimming his hands up her sides and gently cupping her breasts.

She let out a sigh and hummed when he started to squeeze them lightly, thumbs brushing lightly over her nipples. She arched into him, pushing her chest farther into his hands as a light moan escaped her. A hand eventually snuck around her waist and pulled her down, Adrien's lip finding her collarbone. His lips moved across her skin, nipping and sucking and drawing more sounds from her mouth. He shifted under her, first to kiss the swell of her breast and then to take one rosy bud into his mouth.

She shuddered, "Adrien..."

Adrien enjoyed the feeling of her writhing on top of him as he fondled her before her hips rocked against his invitingly and he pulled away with a breathless laugh, "Careful, My Lady, else I might not make it to the main event."

Marinette's blue eyes flashed with desire as she stared down at him, "Then quit teasing."

Suddenly she was on her back and he was above her grinning smugly, "But I like teasing~" He then leaned down and trailed light kisses down her neck and collarbone, "Plus I haven't finished unwrapping my present."

Marinette moaned lightly as he paid attention to her other breast, thumbs rubbing circles on her hips, partly to tease and partly to keep them still as he kissed down her stomach. His breath fanned over her skin as he looked up at her, enjoying the view of her breathless with glazed-over lust filled eyes. She felt him grin against her stomach before moving to the inside of her thigh and nipping at the sensitive skin, causing her to squeak. Chuckling at the noise, Adrien proceeded to alternate kisses and nibbles on her thighs, marking her as Marinette wiggled her hips as much as she could with his hands holding her still.

"Kitty..." She whined, "Stop teasing! Please!"

He chuckled again, "Well...since you asked so nicely..."

Leaning back slightly, Adrien ever so slowly began to drag her panties down her incredibly toned legs, Marinette lifting her hips to help. Soon enough she was finally bare and he was placing feather light kisses up her leg to nip at her hip before continuing up her body, whispering words like 'beautiful' and 'perfect' as he went. His mouth found her neck just as his fingers lightly prodded her tender folds and she let out a shuddering sigh.

Soft gasps and sighs fell from her lips as he touched her before she moaned his name as he inserted a finger. He pumped slowly, enjoying the sounds she made as he pleasured her, one hand digging fingernails into his shoulder, the other buried in his hair. Her head fell to the side as she moaned, exposing more of her throat for his mouth as he inserted another finger.

"Ah-Adri _eeen!"_ She gasped, "P-please!"

"Please what, Princess?" He asked, curling his fingers just so that had her arching up against him.

"F-faster!"

He grinned against her neck and did as she demanded. Marinette moaned as her stomach began to coil tightly, gasping his name. She continued to moan and gasp as his fingers moved in and out of her, while his teeth nipped at her neck only to be soothed by his tongue.

"Ah! A-Adrien! I-!" She moaned before the coil in her stomach sprung and she came.

Adrien slowly pulled his fingers out before leaning over and kissing her gently, "Feel better?"

Marinette hummed as she gazed at him with a hooded eyes before pulling him back down for a deeper kiss. She trailed a hand between them before cupping him, causing him to groan into their kiss. She worked him though his pants, smirking as he rocked against her hand.

"Maybe you should loose the pants so I can properly touch you." She said cheekily.

He shook his head at her, "Maybe I should loose the pants so we can get to main event."

"But I thought you liked it when I touched you?" She blinked her blue eyes coyly.

"I do, but I won't last if I let you do that now will I?" He whispered into her ear, hands quickly undoing his belt before her hands joined to unzip the offending garment as she giggled.

The blond gave a sigh of relief as his pants got pushed down and his erection was freed, it became a choked groan however when Marinette's soft hand gripped him gently.

"Mari..." He moaned as she pumped her hand. He panted before stilling her hand with his, "Careful with that, My Lady."

She giggled, "Then maybe you should do something with it?"

He looked up at her from where his head rested on her shoulder, "Maybe I will."

He removed her hand before guiding his member to her entrance and placing his forehead on hers. He kissed her sweetly as he laced their fingers together, "Ready?"

"Always~"

Nodding, he pressed inside her, both moaning and hissing out a 'yes' once he was fully seated inside. He started a steady pace, one Marinette easily met as she let her mouth wander over his neck.

She nibbled his ear before panting into it, "Oh, come on, Kitty, you can do better than that."

He grinned before grabbing her hips and speeding up, causing her to moan as she wrapped her legs around him. Soon broken pieces of his names fell from her lips as she clung to his shoulders, nails biting into his skin. Adrien kissed her deeply, swallowing more moans as he clutched her hips and adjusted their pace again, almost but not quite losing his rhythm.

Marinette pulled back with a gasp as he hit just the right spot, "There! Right there!"

He groaned and continued to hit her sweet spot, Marinette moaning as the coil in her stomach began to tighten again. Just when the pressure was almost too much she felt it about to snap again.

"A-Adrien!" She cried as she came, inner walls clamping down on his member.

"Marinette..." He groaned, feeling his release hit just as she came.

They laid for a moment as the stars cleared from their minds, breaths mingling as they panted. Finally Adrien moved to lay beside her, smirking at the lazy smile growing on her face. He pulled her close and nuzzled the top of her head as she snuggled in close. Marinette placed lazy kisses on any available skin as they basked in the afterglow.

Soon enough Adrien moved just enough to grab her left hand and kiss her ring finger, admiring the way her new ring glinted in the dark, "You're mine."

She giggled, "And you're mine~" She leaned up and kissed his jaw, "I love you~"

Smiling down at her, he leaned in and kissed her slowly, "And I love you, My Lady. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kitty~"

And after some adjusting the blankets over then, the two fell asleep happily.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Happy V-day, sinners! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
